


and if you'd like to blow your mind -

by alvaughn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Smut, praise kink adam, set while adam's at mcm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's probably not his best idea in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you'd like to blow your mind -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thexwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexwalrus/gifts).



> first funhaus fic. first shiphaus smut. yike. i don't really write smut so sorry if this is just. awful.
> 
> shoutout to jo, my favorite partner in crime, who let me be sinful and bounce some kovic/willems headcanons off of her for a couple of hours. this idea came from her precious brain, and i love her lots. 
> 
> title from blue dress by walk the moon.

it's probably not his best idea in hindsight. the ringing tone trying to connect him to james is a dull noise beside his eardrum- he's far too focused on the slide of his two fingers moving between his legs more than anything else, maybe other than the thought of james picking up the damn phone. when he finally connects, there's a brief ' _hello?_ ' before adam is crooking his fingers and moaning, head dropping against the pillow and digging into it as he grinds against his own hand.

"adam," james voice floods through the receiver, and adam hums in response.

"hi, babe," his voice is heavy with lust and he groans low in the back of his throat.

"jesus _christ_ ," there's a shuffle on the other end of the line and a slamming door, the static hum of the ignition james's car filling the gap of silence. "could you at least have waited until i had gotten home, dude?"

"god, no," adam gasps as he moves his fingers, and james groans on the other end of the line, echoing adam's.

"if i get arrested for speeding and the cop sees me with a boner, i'm gonna be so fucking pissed," james mutters, and adam laughs momentarily before it's choked off into a moan. there's a lapse of silence and adam truly wonders if james did get pulled over, but before he can ask, he hears james mutter under his breath and the car door slams shut again. he assumes james is home because the front door is opening and closing, and there's the sound of something hitting the floor before james's voice is crackling through the receiver again. "you have _no_ idea what you're doing to me, kovic," he moans, and adam can just barely make out the sound of a zipper and james spitting into his hand before he lets out a gasp of relief.

"i have some idea," adam hums in response, voice breaking towards the end as he crooks his fingers again. "james, do you want to know what i'm doing?"

"y-yeah, baby, what are you doing to yourself over there?"

adam hums appreciatively at the use of the pet name, pulling his fingers out momentarily to pop open the bottle of lube and slick up a third finger, moaning obscenely as he slides the digits in. "i'm fucking myself on my fingers," james moans at the words, muttering out a string of ' _fuck, adam_ 's and ' _jesus, you're going to kill me_ ,' "i'm thinking about bruce fucking me- hard- while i suck your dick,"

james groans again, but his movements seem to still. "you know what? hold on, kovic," with that, there's a few taps of james's phone before the line goes quiet. adam glances at it, rolling his eyes when he realizes that james has him on hold. of course james would do that in the middle of phone sex. he doesn't know where he's gone until a few long moments later when james reconnects, and there's a beat of silence before bruce's voice floods through his speakers with a loud, ' _hello?_ '

"oh, you aren't fucking serious, are you?" adam asks, and james laughs quietly.

"oh, i am, adam. if you're going to be fantasizing about us, we're all going to be involved,"

"who are you fantasizing about? i thought you were in england... why aren't you asleep? isn't it really late over there?" bruce asks, and adam can't help but roll his eyes. apparently james hadn't told him what he was getting himself into yet.

"kovic over there isn't getting any sleep any time soon. not until we hear every last dirty detail about the fantasy that's helping him get off right now," adam can practically hear the smirk in james's voice, and he groans a bit at the thought, his fingers twitching.

there's a beat of silence before bruce speaks again, voice a few octaves lower than it had been moments before, "kovic, are you masturbating right now?"

"y-yeah," adam stutters, pressing his tongue flat against the roof of his mouth as he rolls onto his stomach. he turns his head towards the phone, burrowing his cheek into the pillowcase as he thrusts his fingers in and out of himself.

"you gonna tell bruce why you called? gonna tell him how you're thinking about him while you fuck your pretty little hole with your fingers?" james asks, and adam gasps and nods before realizing that no one can see him.

" _yes_ , fuck yes," adam groans, pushing himself back to meet the pace of his thrusts. "bruce, want you to fuck me so bad, want to look so pretty for you and james,"

"you're so pretty all the time," james mutters, and heat flushes across adam's cheeks. "i'm sure you look fucking gorgeous right now, all desperate and ready to come. i bet your cock is so pretty too, all red and leaking, huh? you're just a slut for this aren't you, adam?"

"yes, james, _yes, yes, yes_. i'm your slut, i want to be good for you," adam croons, and james makes a noise of pleasure on the other line that sounds delicious. it's high and pretty and completely james. adam wishes he could see him right now, put his mouth on him and please him.

"you'd be good for bruce too, right? be his good boy and let him take care of you?"

"yeah, adam," bruce grunts from his end, and adam can hear the telltale sound of a lube bottle snapping shut. they're all enjoying themselves now, it seems. "you'd be good for me, wouldn't you?"

adam tries to say ' _yes_ ', but his brain is quickly on it's way to becoming nothing but complete mush so he has to settle for loudly humming in agreement to get the point across. it takes all he has in him to not squeeze his hand between his hips and the mattress to finish himself off- he's so close that it's almost painful at this point- but he does want to be good, even from across the ocean. he can't come unless james- or bruce- says it's okay, and he knows that.

"what do you want us to do for you, baby? how close are you?" james asks, voice syrupy slow and gravely. adam briefly wonders if james would let him record the dirty things that come out of his mouth during sex, you know, just in case james ever dies and he has to get some kind of sex robot to replace him in case bruce doesn't want to and none of the other guys step up. he doesn't want to lose the innocently dirty tone that james carries in his voice, doesn't want to lose the way it makes the heat in his gut curl and flicker.

"so- _so_ fucking close," adam mumbles, biting the inside of his cheek as he brushes over the bundle of nerves that make up his prostate.

"i bet you look fucking amazing right now, kovic," bruce says, and james hums in agreement. "all stretched out and looking for any kind of release. fuck, i bet i could slip right in there, huh? probably wouldn't even have to worry about lubing myself up,"

"but you would," james interjects, and adam's dick twitches. he wants to cry. james takes care of him, and it's found in the little things.

"of course," bruce agrees, not missing a beat, "i'm just saying,"

there's a lull in the conversation, the only thing to be heard is the slick pumps of everyone chasing their release and the over exaggerated sounds that follow their every movement. james breaks it after a few long moments, practically gasping as he says, "i really wish i could come on your face right now," bruce laughs in a way that seems like he's agreeing, and adam just shudders at the thought. james always tells him how pretty he is covered in cum, how he looks like something right out of a pornhub video. a classy one. (adam doesn't really know how classy pornhub videos get- he doesn't actively seek out the best produced ones- but he'll take it if it's coming from james.)

"are you close, adam?" bruce asks, and adam gasps out a ' _god, yes,_ ' before james speaks up again.

"you gonna come for us, baby? you gonna come on this hotel sheets for me and bruce?"

"please," adam's voice cracks, and he's practically crying. he's teetering on the edge, so close to diving off, and all he needs at this point is the okay. it comes in the form of praise streaming from james's mouth, telling him that ' _of course you can, you've been so good for us so far and you deserve it_ ,' and that sets adam off. he rolls over and barely has time to pump himself once before he's spilling over his own hand and onto his stomach, clenching around his fingers as he rides out his orgasm. he's too high to realize that his orgasm sets both james and bruce off, too, both of them breathlessly gasping about adam and how good he's been for them.

he eases his fingers out of himself and absentmindedly wipes them on the comforter beside him before groaning as he realizes that he's going to have to sleep next to his own lube residue. he vocalizes that thought and rolls his eyes, pouting a bit as both james and bruce laugh at him. "thank you guys," adam finally says. he wants to move to sit up because he should probably get cleaned up and shower because he's utterly disgusting right at that moment, but his entire body feels like it's jelly, so he thinks better than to take his chances right then.

"of course, we love you, baby," james says, and bruce hums his agreement.

"i love you," adam mumbles, and yawns. "i should probably get cleaned up and go to bed, i still have to get up in time to get breakfast and get to the booth with jack,"

"mmm, sounds like fun," bruce snorts and adam laughs, rolling his eyes before commenting, _'oh yeah, you know it,'_

"well, you get off to bed," james says, not skipping a beat before he says, "bruce, you busy?"

"well, not really, kinda got distracted from what i was doing and i lost my game,"

"cool, want to come over? we can make kovic a special video or something if you're down," he says like it's the most casual thing in the world, and adam groans obnoxiously.

"oh, _hell yeah_ , i'll be over asap,"

james says, "cool," and with that, bruce's line goes dead and adam glares at his phone although he knows that james can't see him.

"you are the literal devil," he says, and james laughs in response.

"maybe a little bit, but you love me,"

"of course i do, idiot. you're just going to be the death of me,"

"what a way to go," james hums, "you seriously should get some rest. you need it for the convention, and you're going to want to rest up for when you get home,"

adam furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "what's happening when i get home?" he asks, and he can practically hear the grin in james's voice.

"oh, adam, you didn't think that we weren't going to play out that fantasy when you got back, right? the moment you walk back into this apartment, bruce and i are going to tear you apart," a shudder goes through adam's spine at james's words, and he can only make out a small ' _oh_ ' before james speaks again. "anyways, seriously, shower and then bed. text me before you fall asleep,"

"okay," adam mumbles, too caught up in the idea of james and bruce yet again, "i love you,"

"i love you more," they exchange their goodbyes and adam hangs up the phone before easing himself out of bed.

it's going to be a long weekend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ holdingnotoyou.


End file.
